Chained Lovers
by MidknightWolf
Summary: A quick little snack between bed room romps doesn't go as planned when big brother gets involved. Zero/Iris, rated T for language and mild suggestive content.


**A/N: Hey guys! This just something I whipped up real quick because I had an urge to write some Zero and Iris fiction. It's been a while since I wrote about these two, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh, and special thanks to my very good friend LunaClefairy for giving me the inspiration for this fic! Read on, folks.**

**The following is a non-profit, fan based work.**

**All Mega Man X characters are property of CAPCOM.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Chained Lovers_

"_This is un-fucking-believable_.", Zero groaned to himself as he and Iris stood there, with the Colonel looming over them, looking both quite confused and suspicious. The reason? They were handcuffed to one another. What had started as a quick snack between bedroom romps had turned sour quickly.

"Uh…there's a very good explanation for this.", Iris nervously laughed.

"Oh really? I'd love to hear it, sweet sister.", the Colonel sarcastically retorted. Iris' worries grew more with each word, she knew they had been found out. It was rather ridiculous that her brother still felt the need to be so protective, even though she had been married to Zero for a little over a year by this point. Truthfully, she was starting to get fed up with it.

"Zero and I were simply…", she paused and bit her lip, looking for a good explanation.

"Iris, it's fine. You can tell me the truth.", Colonel sighed.

"You mean that your sweet little sister was just having hot and steamy sexual intercourse with the one Maverick Hunter you despise the most?", she replied in a deadpan tone. Zero chuckled slightly, he had taught her well.

The Colonel's face turned white as a look of pure disgust crossed over it. Just the thought was enough to make him want to murder Zero right then and there. Unfortunately, due to the Hunters and Repliforce having an already uneasy alliance, the most he could do was try to repress the horrifying image in his mind.

"Y-Yes…that truth.", he winced. Iris sighed and smiled, patting him on the back as he flopped over onto to his knees and forearms.

"This is sort of thing is to be expected, brother. After all, Zero and I are married now.", she reminded him.

"Besides Colonel, we agreed that if I kept my 'grubby hands' off Iris until we were married, you would stop pestering me.", Zero said.

"You I'm ignoring.", Colonel huffed.

"Oh grow up.", Zero flatly stated.

"Zero, my wrist is getting sore. Do you think we could grab our snack and go back to bed so we can get these off?", she asked.

"I can solve the problem right now, Iris. All it would require is for me to cut off Zero's arm.", Colonel quipped while holding up Zero's handcuffed forearm.

"No, brother! You are not allowed to cut off my husband's arm.", she scolded him.

"Calm yourself, sister! It was merely a joke.", he apologized.

"Yeah, well your material needs work. Also, I kind of need that arm.", Zero said.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?", Colonel asked him while shooting a death glare in his direction. Zero responded by giving him one of his own.

"It doesn't leave me unsatisfied, that's for sure. Now can we get our cookies?"

At last, the two were back in their chambers, lounging on the bed and enjoying a midnight plate of sugar cookies, with a side of warm herbal tea, with two straws of course. Iris was resting herself against Zero's chest, enjoying the extra warmth provided by both his arms around her and the tea swimming in her tummy. She moaned happily.

"Glad to finally be alone again?", Zero asked her.

"You better believe it, lion.", she seductively answered. She repositioned herself so that she was facing him, their faces just inches apart. The look in their eyes was same, one of longing and of passion. She leaned in and planted her soft lips on his, and he returned the kiss in kind, sliding his hands slowly down her back. She responded by pressing her tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan for a change.

He then surprised her by taking his hands off her back and forcefully grabbing her buttocks. She shrieked, not expecting the sudden gesture, but relaxed once he deepened the kiss. The blush that decorated her cheeks was practically luminescent, he smirked once they broke apart. He had gotten her right where he wanted her, filled with desire and ready to release it.

"So, my sweet angel, care to get a little naughty?", he whispered into her ear. She smiled mischievously and pushed him back, pinning his arms down.

"Buckle up, Zero. It's going to be a wild ride."

_THE END_


End file.
